Can't Get You Out of My Head
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Rachel can't get Quinn out of her head. One shot!


_A tall blonde pushed the shorter brunette down onto the bed. Before the small girl knew it, she was being straddled and her neck was being sucked on. _

_"Quinn, kiss me." The girl begged. _

_"Rachey, I thought you wanted me to fuck you." Quinn smirked at the girl's begging that had taken place when she got to her house. _

_Rachel moaned at Quinn cursing. "I do. But, can you just kiss me? Then sexy times?"_

_"Fine. But really? Sexy times? Are you Brittany." Quinn started to remove her shirt and bra. _

_"Brittany's having sex with Santana probably. So no, 'cause right now, I'm not getting any sex." Rachel was impatient. During practice for regionals, Quinn had done a really sexy dance move. The brunette had been turned on ever since. _

_"Testy." Quinn had just removed the rest of her clothes by that time. _

_"Just. Fuck. Me. Or, I'll do it myself." _

_Rachel started to take off her shirt when the blonde stopped her. Quinn removed the rest of Rachel's clothes. "I'd like to see that, but in all seriousness, I've been wanting to do this for years."_

_Quinn kissed her and Rachel eagerly responded, thrusting her tongue into the blonde's mouth. _

_The shorter girl was rubbing her tongue against the roof of the blonde's mouth. She faltered though when she felt a hand travel down to her breast. The hand was squeezing and kneading the mound. She quickly found her rhythm again and started to kiss the blonde once more._

_Quinn's right hand had been resting on Rachel's abdomen. It moved down and stopped at the managed curls._

_"Are you sure, Rachel? We don't have to do this." _

_"No, I want to do this with you."_

_"Alright." Quinn moved her fingers down to the wet center. She ran her finger along the length of Rachel, moaning at the feeling of the girl._

_She teased Rachel's clit, rubbing circles, then up and down, being inconsistent._

_"Fuuck. Inside." The girl underneath Quinn managed in between breathy moans. _

_"I'd love to be." Quinn purred._

_She really would though. After years of torturing Rachel, just to hide her feelings, she was finally able to act on them and the fact that Rachel wanted her made her ecstatic. The fighting over Finn was just so she could actually talk to Rachel. _

_Quinn pushed two fingers into Rachel, she knew the brunette wasn't a virgin. Finn had taken it, and it was only pity sex._

_"Shit. Quinn, this feels so good."_

_"Yeah?" The tall girl started thrusting her fingers into Rachel faster, wanting to make her cum soon._

_"Fuck yes. You fill me up so much." Rachel could feel it, the coiling in her stomach, signaling that her release was soon._

_"You're so tight. I love it." Quinn slammed her fingers into her love and thumbed the clit._

_"God!" The brunette screeched in her release. Quinn helped her ride out the orgasm._

_"I love you." Hazel eyes connected with chocolate._

_"I- it's my turn now." Rachel growled as she flipped the sexy girl over, straddling her hips._

"Shit!" Rachel awoke from her dream, extremely turned on.

She looked over to the clock, _4:30. _Rachel had about 30 minutes to take care of herself.

The brunette quickly shoved her hand in her sleep shorts. She imagined Quinn and her fucking as she rubbed circles on her clit. That night was always her favorite night, it was the first time they had gotten together.

Rachel's moans were escalating and she knew she was close. She shoved two fingers into herself and flicked her clit, causing her to cum quickly.

The short girl was wiping her fingers on the sheets when a familiar voice called out.

"Babe! I'm home!" Footsteps lugged down the stairs and her husband was shown.

"Hey." Finn tossed his jacket off and jumped on the bed, almost causing the bed to collapse.

"So, I got good news!" He had that goofy look on his face, he never grew out of it. Even 10 years after high school and he still had the gassy infant look.

"What is it?" Rachel was trying to subtly get out of his strong grip, but she failed.

"Well, I got a job!"

"Where?"

"I'm a checker outer person at Sheets n Things!"

Rachel's eyes widened. Sheets n Things? They payed like four dollars an hour. "That's cool."

"I know! I had some high school kid who worked there and do the math, if I work there for 8 hours a day, 5 days a week, that means in like, 3 years we'll be able to buy a home! If your dads stop making us pay rent that is.." He trailed off, getting a confused look on his face.

THREE YEARS? "That's good."

"I love you." He got off the bed and started removing his shirt and jeans.

"Ditto." Rachel cringed at Finn crawling on top of him.

"I want to fuck you, so bad." He removed his wife's clothing and his own boxer's before pushing into her. "I want to have a kid with you so much." They were never going to move out if he wanted to have a kid and work somewhere that pays four dollars.

"Fuck Rach, you're so wet." Not because of you. It's because of Quinn. He came then, it had been maybe a minute and he came.

"Yeah." She faked coming too.

"So, Puck called me. He said that the club was flying in to go to Mrs. Fabray's house."

"Oh.." She hated having to go there every year, too many bad memories.

"Yeah. It's been 10 years. I feel so bad. I wish Quinn hadn't died"

"Me too." Rachel was trying not to cry. She's done too much of that because of Quinn's death.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap." He was snoozing within five minutes and Rachel let the tears release.

She should've told Quinn the truth 10 years ago. They had established a secret sex deal. Every time Rachel would cum, Quinn would confess her love for the girl and the brunette would just nod and fuck Quinn. After regionals Quinn had asked if she sang that song for Finn and only Finn. Of course she hadn't, it was all for Quinn. Rachel got scared though and lied. She remembers texting Quinn and saying to hurry up because the wedding was about to start. That's when Quinn got hit by that truck.

It was all her fault and when she heard about it 10 minutes after Rachel said yes to Finn, she fled to the hospital.

Rachel got there when they were bringing Quinn into the hospital. Over the flurry of nurses and doctors, she saw Quinn. Her face was badly bruised on one side and the other side was completely blooded. Her left leg was twisted in a bad way and the left arm looked like it was almost torn off. Rachel had started crying and Quinn saw her, barley though, she was quickly losing consciousness.

Rachel had shouted I love you and could see Quinn struggle with the words, but she said them. When she did, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the doctors around her began moving even more frantically. They rushed her to the surgery room.

Quinn had died after surgery, at 5:27. It was the same time Rachel got to Quinn's house for their first time at having sex.

Quinn had a broken leg and ultimately lost her arm, the reason of death was brain failure. The blood Rachel saw on Quinn's face was from her skull being busted open.

Finn had comforted her during that time and Judy found a note in Quinn's notebook. She handed it to Rachel a week after her death, saying they found it in Quinn's purse.

With shaky hands, Rachel opened the letter and cried at the handwriting that was definitely Quinn's.

**Rachel,**

**We've established a friends with benefits kind of thing, even though Finn and you are engaged. I wrote this to tell you not to marry him. I love you and want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine. But, please, don't marry Finn. He will hold you back, he may not realize it, but he will. He'll convince you to stay in Lima for a few more months and you'll end up living in your dad's basement while he's struggling to find a job. I love you and don't want you to make this mistake. If you don't want to marry him, leave the alter and you'll see me standing by the doors to the entrance, waiting for you. I said I'd come to the wedding, but I can't watch you marry him.**

**Forever and always, with much love,**

**Quinn.**

Rachel kept the note, she couldn't leave Finn after all of this. She had no one else. Finn didn't do anything to help her and Quinn was right. Right before she was to go off to NYADA, he somehow convinced her to stay. Saying he wanted to see if there was a job in Lima for him. He never found a job, but she never left. Rachel was 28 now and living in the basement of her dad's house.

_"Rachel! If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never gonna get it right!"_

Quinn was right, she always was.


End file.
